


Light My Fire

by amluv



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffish, flight of fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amluv/pseuds/amluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crazier things have been known to happen known to happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> drabble drabble drabble

"Ah, Ms Groves come to see the world as you know it crumble before your eyes." Greer said with that condescendingly polite British accent. "No, Mr. Greer, I've come to see the destruction of Samaritan." Root replied as she pointed her gun at the former MI6 agent. His thunderous laughter echoed through out the emptiness of the warehouse that had been Decima's base of operations and housed the main hub of Samaritan's operations for the better part of a year. "You don't think you can win do you?" The old man sneered "Crazier things have been known to happen known to happen." Root smirked in response. "We have an all seeing, all knowing, powerful God. What do you have?" Greer sneered. "We have an anti-tank rocket launcher. Ready whenever you are, honey." "Roger that," came a gravely voice over comms. "Tell Hitler I said 'Hi' when you see him in hell, old man." Root laughed as she shot her way through a window. The older man trailed her fleeting form as she vaulted through the broken window pane. Only to look up as see a a ball of fire headed his direction. "Bugger al..." And just like that, and the entire warehouse had been vaporized in an instant. Root landed none too gently in a pile of garbage that had been strategically placed in a bin just beneath the six story window she crashed through. "Nice landing job," came an all too familiar yet not totally unwelcome voice. "You know us Texas girls, go big or go home." Came the sultry reply as Root raised herself up from out of the dumpster. Root looked up at the blazing inferno above her, "What's that thing you said about a four alarm fire in an oil refinery?" She teased as Shaw helped her jump down from the green metal bin filled with garbage. "Burn baby...burn." And with that, Shaw pulled Root by the lapels of her leather jacket and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on Root's lips. "Wanna get out of here?" She asked Root with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I thought you'd never ask." Root gave her a wink and smiled brightly as the two walked down the alley with the glow of burning embers from the building that once housed Samaritan.

**Author's Note:**

> after night's ep. needed some fluff and i needed a little TeamMachine Assemblage....


End file.
